Patchwork Skirt
by Chihaya
Summary: Misty has problems and so does Ash. Amazing.
1. Default Chapter

****

I Just Don't Know

All characters belong to Nintendo and any other companies who own Poke`mon, and the characters, Ash, Misty, Brock, etc.

NOTE: this is not in my league, I basically only write Tamora pierce fan-fiction, but I had an urge

Well, I think it's about a while later, I'm aiming that Ash and Misty are sixteen, maybe seventeen.

Ash stared at Misty as she tentivly fed togepi. He felt weird, misplaced, as if that wasn't supposed to be what he was doing. He shook his head, ever since she almost drowned three weeks ago; he felt strange, foreign to his own body. He just didn't understand it; something changed, but only for him. Misty still insulted him every chance she got, but Ash just felt unusual; it was the best he could describe it. 

"Good night,' Brock said to Ash and Misty. Ash mumbled something back, self-occupied. The next morning Ash awoke to find Misty eating breakfast near him. Ash started to shiver, even though he was in his sleeping bag.

"Here's, your breakfast,' Brock handed him a bowl of sweet porridge, steaming hot. Ash blew on a spoonful to cool it, and gave pikachu some too.

"Pika!" pikachu answered happily. Ash smiled at the innocent pleasure of his poke`mon, he wished he felt the same happiness. Instead there was a weird floaty bubbling sensation, always there, and it made Ash uncomfortable. He made the mistake of looking at Misty, and she got annoyed.

"_What_ do you think you are doing??? You look glazed. Will you stop _staring_ at me!!!!" Misty yelled at him. He looked down, ashamed. Did he ever realize how red her hair was, or how it accented her lips??? He sighed, he decided he must be having hallucinations. Maybe this all would go away, and things would go back to normal. They packed, and left the camp. They soon reached the edge of the woods, Ash always walking ahead of Misty so he wouldn't think of her. Every night at camp Ash watched her carefully feed togepi, and give it the utmost care, and soon envied togepi. He felt he couldn't go near Misty for fear of accidentally touching her. She'd then hate him, and avoid him, Ash couldn't stand the thought of it. Misty was just so pretty, so quirky, so unpredictable.

"Are you okay? I mean you've been looking pale the whole trip, ever since you saved my life in that river,' Misty remarked.

"Yeah, I'm okay, don't worry,' Ash answered, but didn't believe his words. I'm _not_ okay!!!! I'm sick, and you're the cure, and I seize all up when I look at you, talk to you, or hear about you! No, I'm not _ok_!!!! 

"Ash, I know you're up to something. You've been acting…strange, ever since you rescued Misty. Do you want to talk?" Brock asked.

"_NO_!!!!!! When did you ever know anything???" Ash retorted angrily. He guessed he loved Misty. That was what he decided, but what did she feel for _him_??? Ash felt he needed to know.

"Misty…well…um…"Ash started.

"Yeah, what??" Misty interrupted.

"Can I…um…talk to you…well…alone???" Ash asked as his face turned scarlet, and led misty away from Brock.

"Misty…well,' Ash said slowly, and decided he might as well spit it out, then it would be over, "Misty…what…how…about, me."

"What did you just say?" said Misty.

"What do you feel for me?" mumbled Ash, sorry he just said that.

"Well,…I guess that we're just friends,' Misty finalized. Ash let Misty leave before he sat on a nearby rock and wept, he knew his dream wasn't real, it couldn't be, so why was he crying, he knew that all along, right? He dreamed about her slim body, her graceful movements, her beauty, even her anger, he loved everything about Misty, but she thought they were just friends, nothing else. Ash wept some more. Misty returned about an hour later, but Ash didn't see her approaching, so Misty walked right next him.

"Ash, do you need help?" Misty asked softly.

"Go away Brock!" Ash yelled.

"I'm not Brock, I'm Misty," explained Misty, taken aback from Ash's response.

"Misty?" said the unsure Ash, he saw her in her bell-bottoms and pink tee shirt that said, "cute," on the front.

"Yeah, and I can help you to the camp, if you don't mind. You seem to be unhappy, and it's getting cold out here," Misty replied. She helped Ash stand up, and walked with him back to camp. Misty was wondering if she hurt Ash in any way, but she didn't understand how she could. Ash didn't understand why Misty would do that, it confused him. 

"Misty, why did you come and find me? I don't understand," Ash confided.

"I thought about,…well,…what I said, and maybe it's not the truth, entirely," Misty said slowly, "maybe we _are_ more than friends."

"Maybe we are," whispered Ash thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Misty said. Ash leaned over and kissed Misty on her cheek, who then, in response to Ash, turned pink, and looked away.

"I'm sorry, something came over me," mumbled Ash, as he turned rather white. Brock understood what was amiss when he saw Misty and Ash, each a color other than their normal skin tone, so Brock told them he was off to get water.

"Thank you for not mentioning, you know, well, to Brock. And, Ash, can we, no, maybe, I don't know," Misty said, then it was her turn to cry. She bent her head and wept.

"Yes, guess," Ash said, he was mad at himself to make her cry on his doing. He had inflicted too much pain on her. She was untouchable, she was too perfect to touch. He left the clearing, he felt she might want room to breathe, as he needed. Later when he came back, Misty was still there, but her tears had dried.

"Thank you, for leaving. I'm sorry I cried, everything is coming at me, I needed time to think about," Misty paused," things, you know." Through the moonlight Ash could see Misty's face, it was apologetic and kind, it gave Ash hope, maybe Misty really did love him. He watched her, as if in slow motion, pick up her canteen and take a sip of water, her short fiery hair falling into her face, making a veil between them. He felt his body stand and sit next to Misty, and in response, she faced him. Ash thought he was in a dream, but yet, how could he be? 

"Misty…I-I-I l-l-love…you," Ash whispered, his lips nearing hers. Misty didn't turn away, but sat there, as if frozen, and Ash regretted those three words he whispered, and wished everything were normal, that they were just friends. Ash started to leave, when a tiny voice said his name.

"Ash…I'm sorry, I need time to reply, to organize my thoughts," Misty began. Ash turned around and sat back down on the log Misty was sitting on. "Maybe I do love you, I just don't know." Misty began to cry once more, her face sparkled in the starlight, and Ash thought she was more beautiful than she ever was before. Then, instinctively, he moved over to comfort her.

"T-T-Thank you," Misty stuttered when Ash hugged her. Ash then found a handkerchief in his back pocket and handed it to her. She dried her eyes and cheeks.

"Pika pikachu!" pikachu shouted. Brock soon entered camp with a bucket of water. He noticed first that Ash and Misty were both sitting on the log, Misty looking like she had just finished crying. Before she could thank Ash for his handkerchief, Ash kissed her again, this time on the lips. Misty kissed Ash back, she felt her heat rush through her veins, making her feel giddy. Ash let go of her, and she felt cold, but not for very long, Ash soon kissed her again, and again.

2ND NOTE: I know the characters don't sound like they are supposed to, I'm sorry!!! Please, be nice, it's my first Poke`mon fan-fiction, it was a first try!


	2. Default Chapter

****

What are You Doing?

Nintendo owns everything, and other companies, so don't sue.

Misty and Ash are about 17.

Ash stared at Misty when he opened the door to his hotel room, and saw her wearing a patchwork skirt at her lower thigh, and a long-sleeved green shirt that said, "Get Real!" He felt well dressed; he wore a blue long sleeve shirt and black jeans. 

"I'm sorry I took so long to get ready, my hair wouldn't cooperate," explained Misty.

"Yeah, but I took longer than you," said Ash. Ash led Misty to a near by Dance 'n' Eat. She sat down facing Ash, and looked in the menu. It was like a dream to be sitting there, she was glad to be there. Yet, yesterday, he asked her to marry him, she felt uncomfortable, so she told that she'd think about it, maybe she should have said yes, or maybe not, she didn't know. 

"So, what are you thinking about?" Ash asked.

"Well…I was wondering how I should reply to what you said yesterday," Misty replied.

"Oh, and what was your conclusion?" Ash said. 

"I guess I ended with, 'maybe,'" Misty said back. Ash looked crestfallen, and then said that he'd get them some punch. Misty sat picking at the stitches around a pink floral patch; she was worried and had no idea why. Maybe, she thought, it was how sad Ash looked when she said maybe. It was that she was so young, she wanted to do things, not marry, at seventeen, at least. She stood up, and walked over to see what took Ash so long. As she rounded the corner, she saw Ash flirting with a blonde young woman, Misty guessed to be about her age. She was disgusted, and went over to Ash.

"Misty, this is Prisilla. Prisilla, Misty," Ash introduced. Misty noticed Ash conveniently forgot that she was his girlfriend. So Misty went back to the table, left a fair sized tip, and walked out of the restaurant. When Ash came back, he saw that Misty had left, and followed her, now he was worried. When he reached the hotel, Misty's room was locked, and he heard Misty's voice coming from the chamber.

Misty?" Ash called.

"Go away!" Misty yelled back. She felt horrified and helpless. Why did Ash do that to her? She changed, and finally did answer the door. Ash wasn't there, but a small folded piece of paper was. Misty opened it, and inside it read:

Misty-

I'm sorry I did that. Can we go on as we have?

-Ash

She then wrote, "NO!!!" on the back, and handed it back to him. She changed into her bedclothes. By morning her pillow was soaked, and the front of her camisole was damp. She changed, and grabbed her backpack, paid for her room, and ran into Ash. 

"Where are you going?" asked Ash.

"Back to the Cerulean Gym, home," said Misty back to him. Misty left, Ash would soon forget about her, he loved Prisilla.


	3. Default Chapter

****

That Was Then and This is Now

NOTE: I don't own any people or places, unless I invent one suddenly. I think it all belongs to Nintendo, but other companies have copyrights to poke`mon too, I think.

Misty and Ash are around maybe 20?, 19? This is sort of a sequel to "I Just Don't Know."

Misty was walking steadily along the streets of the Cerulan City, holding togepi tightly in her arms. She remembered her first kiss, the first time she feel in love, the first time she had been in bliss. Misty remembered the day she and Ash Kechem, she shuddered momentarily at his name, kissed. It was a warm summer night in the woods near Pallet town, and she was so confused, yet she soon she felt like she was in heaven, and nothing could go wrong. She was wrong, everything could go wrong. That year was like a dream, a dream she remembered every day, every time she battled young trainers, every day when she looked on her dresser, with all the pictures she had stuck to the edge of her mirror of Ash, pikachu, Brock and herself, every time she would window shop, and see the marriage shops, and she would cry, a quiet trickle of water streaking her cheeks. Ash had left her, he just said, "good bye," and left with his fiancée. A blond beauty, Prisilla, her blue eyes mocking her, saying, "I've got your man." She wondered how Ash could have been that stupid, to fall for such a shallow seducer. She walked back to the gym, she felt so lonely in the empty gym, with only her and her pokemon. She sat on her bed, and started to hum, a song her and ash had listened to, mocking it and laughing.

Some things I guess I won't forget

Like the first time or the night we met

I wish I could go back there 

Tonight, tonight

Looking in your eyes, the way held me tight

Where'd it all go wrong where it felt so right

There's nowhere I'd rather be

Tonight, tonight

Tonight

Funny how you said people never change

We'll always be together till the very end 

That was then, and this is now

You and me were like a movie scene

Superstars playing in a teenage dream

The no rewarding life

Tonight, tonight 

I guess you could have broken

Someone else's heart

I'm the lucky winner, cause I played the part

Don't want to say good bye

Tonight, tonight

Tonight

Funny how you said people never change

We'll always be together to the very end

That was then and this is now

Funny how I held on you every word

Trusted and believed no matter what I heard

That was then and this is now

You said, "I'll be your first, my love

There'll never be another one

Don't worry I'll tell no one

You and me together will be so much fun."

You said, "I'll be your first, my love

There'll never be another one

Don't worry I'll tell no one

You and me together will be so much fun." 

Sometimes you gotta let things be

Even when the truth is that you lied to me

I want to keep these thought away 

From me

From me

Funny how you said people never change

We'll always be together to the very end

That was then and this is now

Funny how I held on you every word

Trusted and believed no matter what I heard

That was then and this is now

Funny how you said people never change

Let me tell you something, baby

Life is strange

That was then and this is now

That was then and this is now

Remember me

Like I remember you

Remember me

Like I remember you

Misty smiled grimly, it was true. _Rinnnnnng, rinnnnng. _Misty went and answered her phone.

"yes?" Misty asked.

"misty, this is ash-" Ash started, but never finished his sentence because Misty hung up on him as soon as she could. He left her to be with a pretty model, and he tries to talk to her! Yet, then she regretted hanging up on him, through the telephone, his voice was like music, and she savored and loved every word, yet Ash would never understand, he was blinded by beauty, he had become a Brock II. She opened a small palm-sized blue book, and started to write.

I cry every time I go into my room, or see black hair, or a red hat. Ash called me, and I hung up, I'm so mad at him, yet, I still love him, after three years, and I haven't seen him since I ran into him in Veridian city, and then I only said, "hi." Is Prisilla still his wife, or his girlfriend, did they ever get married? I can't live anymore, why did he have to do that? what does Prisilla have that I don't? Long wavy blond hair, or deep blue eyes? Beauty?

The next day a letter came from an unknown source, and Misty opened it hesitantly. In it read:

Misty-

Hello, will you come to pallet town in a week? Me and Brock are having a bit of a reuinion with all of our friends, Tracy, Richie, Todd, etc. Will you come? We are holding it at my house, and it wouldn't be right if you weren't there.

-Ash

Misty thought about it, she would probably have to face Prisilla, and she didn't want to, she didn't want to talk to Ash, she'd scream. Misty went to the party, though.

"Misty, hello," Ash said to her. Misty tried so hard not to scream at him for being such an idiot, and clenched her teeth in anger.

"Yes, hello. Where is Prisilla?" Misty asked Ash.

"Oh, she left. We got a divorce a year ago. I'm sorry Misty," Ash confessed.

"That's all you say?!" Misty began. She faced ash, and tears started to run down her face in sheets, it reminded her of three years ago, when they first were in love. They were reliving their first kiss, they were 17 again, in the woods. She felt herself melting in his arms, and he kissed her. He regretted everything he had ever done in the last three years, and wished that Prisilla never came into his life.

2ND NOTE: The song is "That Was Then and This Is Now," by Vitamin C, please don't sue me, for not writing that earlier!!

3RD NOTE: this is my first song fan-fiction, so don't fry me!!


End file.
